Wild Dog
Wild Dog is a recurring villain in the Time Crisis videogame series. Biography ''Time Crisis'' Wild Dog first appears in Sherudo Garo's castle, his troops warning his boss that "the Wild Dogs have been invaded" but Wild Dog himself claims that his men will gun Richard Miller down. He later appears to avenge his boss, by taking Rachel MacPherson with him to the roof of the clock tower. Richard would then give chase to Wild Dog. After a long battle, Richard confronts Wild Dog, demanding that Rachel be released or else. Rachel lets go of Wild Dog but he would instead shoot her for disobeying him. This enrages Richard, as Wild Dog would then go to battle with the One-Man Army. Eventually, Wild Dog falls and blows himself up with the castle after his detonator gets loose and lands on the floor button first, presumably killing him. ''Time Crisis: Project Titan'' Wild Dog survives the explosion but is left with a machine gun amputee on his left arm. Richard Miller returns to pursue Wild Dog, the latter of whom now works for Ricardo Blanco as a member of the Wild Dogs. As Richard defeats Ricardo, the Wild Dogs leader escapes by helicopter, only to be shot down by Wild Dog himself. Wild Dog reveals to have created a robotic army deemed "Project Titan". Richard defeats Wild Dog once again, but the mercenary escapes by helicopter, sending his army to kill Richard once and for all to buy time for his escape. This would end up being his undoing, as Wild Dog goes down with the helicopter and destroys "Project Titan" with the explosion, presumably killing him once more. ''Time Crisis II'' Wild Dog survives the helicopter crash and now works for Neodyne Industries CEO, Ernesto Diaz. Both Wild Dog and Diaz confronted VSSE agents Keith Martin and Robert Baxter, but Wild Dog was defeated once more as he blows himself up with his detonator once again, presumably killing him. ''Time Crisis 3'' Wild Dog survives the explosion again under a new body and hires a mercenary to work under his wing as a protégé, Wild Fang, while also working for the Zagorias Fedaration led by Giorgio Zott. Wild Dog now gains a flamethrower amputee which also doubles as a rocket launcher and is now armed with a Mauser C96. Despite his new ally, both Wild Dog and Wild Fang are defeated by VSSE agents Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert, with Wild Dog blowing himself up for the third time using his signature detonator, claiming that he has been "beaten by a couple of young punks", supposedly killing him. ''Time Crisis 4'' Wild Dog survived the explosion once more, gaining two attachments in the form of a grappling hook and a tractor beam. Hired by the Hamlin Battalion, he first used his grappling hook to bring the VSSE helicopter down but was unsuccessful as he destroyed the tower with his detonator and escaped into a UCAV hangar. After overcoming Wild Dog's traps, VSSE agents Giorgio Bruno and Evan Bernard pursued Wild Dog, not knowing that he had more tricks up his sleeve. The VSSE agents overcame his trap but learnt that he was using a tractor beam to kill them once and for all. After the tractor beam failed, Wild Dog resorted to using the C96, which gave the agents the opening they needed to defeat him. Upon his defeat, his tractor beam attracted all objects near its vicinity, trapping him underneath the rubble. Unable to accept this, Wild Dog resorts used his signature detonator to blow himself up along with the ruins, supposedly killing him. ''Time Crisis 5'' During the events of the fifth game, Wild Dog hides out in an enemy fortress posing as a luxury resort hotel. He possesses a silver briefcase, which belonged to a VSSE auditor who was tasked with exposing the traitor within the VSSE. The auditor was murdered and the case was stolen. Robert Baxter attempted to breach the hangout from the outside, but fails and sends in the newest agents Luke O'Neil and Marc Godart to pursue him. Wild Dog eventually pilots a robot against the agents, which is eventually destroyed, but Wild Dog escapes in a jet pack. A VSSE helicopter piloted by Catherine Ricci picks up the agents and continues the pursuit for Wild Dog on a speeding train. The VSSE chases Wild Dog on the rooftop of a building, where Wild Dog uses a missile armed truck to shoot down the helicopter. The truck is eventually destroyed, but Wild Dog escapes on a heavily armored vehicle and launches a rocket at the chopper, delaying the pursuit. Luke and Marc then chase after Wild Dog on motorcycles, and Wild Dog, using his tractor beam from the fourth game, launches debris at the agents. Eventually, the escape vehicle is destroyed, but Wild Dog sends his mechanical arm flying off with the briefcase, and blows himself up a fifth time, claiming, "You'll never catch me!". Category:Terrorists Category:Shmup Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Right-Hand Category:Elderly Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Suicidal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rivals Category:Minion Category:Abusers Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Enforcer Category:Mascots